L'heure n'est pas encore venue
by choup37
Summary: 5x10. Alors que Jo est mortellement blessée, Dean s'effondre dans la réserve... K à cause de certaines descriptions et vocabulaire quelque peu cru.


_**L'heure n'est pas encore venue**_

Dean n'avait pas réussi à tenir. Il n'était pas parvenu à demeurer dans la salle principale et regarder sans rien pouvoir faire les blessures de Jo, qui, il le savait, allait mourir dans l'heure à venir si aucun miracle ne se produisait. Tout ça parce que la blonde avait voulu le sauver lors de leur fuite, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de courir plus vite et ainsi empêcher ces putains chiens infernaux de lui mettre la grappe dessus. Incapable de la regarder se vider de son sang et ses tripes plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour tirer une balle, le jeune homme s'était donc discrètement éclipsé, s'enfuyant quelques minutes dans la réserve à l'arrière pour s'effondrer en paix sans que personne ne le voit. Pas question que les autres l'aperçoivent dans cet état, ils étaient déjà bien assez mal. Il devait conserver les apparences, faire croire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, même si en réalité personne n'était dupe, lui le premier. C'était la seule manière qu'il connaissait pour gérer une crise, cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception.

A peine la porte fut-elle claquée doucement derrière lui que le blond s'écroula par terre, le sol dur de béton frappant violemment ses genoux lorsque ses jambes le percutèrent, lui envoyant une décharge de douleur dans les cuisses qu'il sentit à peine tant son chagrin était fort. Ce n'était _pas possible_, ce n'était juste _pas possible_, Jo ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle, pas sa petite Jo, si pleine de vie, si franche, la seule fille avec Lisa et Cassie qui osait lui tenir tête et le taquiner constamment, le remettant à sa place dès qu'elle le jugeait bon du haut de sa petite vingtaine. Les larmes roulaient à gros flots sur ses joues épuisées alors que l'ainé laissait libre cours à son désespoir, marque extérieure d'une peine bien plus intense en réalité, d'une terreur qui l'imprégnait jusqu'au profond de son être et qu'il ne connaissait que trop, celle de perdre encore un être cher, lui qui avait déjà vécu bien trop de deuils pour son jeune âge. L'idée que Jo vienne s'ajouter à la liste des siens perdus à jamais le terrorisait littéralement, et son impuissance à la sauver était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait juste plus, c'était trop pour lui, les pouvoirs de Sam, sa trahison, sa culpabilité de grand frère de ne pas avoir vu sa chute pourtant évidente, l'Apocalypse, Michael, Zachariah, Castiel qui avait perdu sa grâce pour eux... Le jeune chasseur faisait tout pour tenir, il essayait de se battre avec ses faibles moyens, mais si on lui ôtait une des raisons pour laquelle il combattait, si celle qu'il considérait à la fois comme sa sœur et sa potentielle petite amie lui était retirée, alors il savait qu'il s'écroulerait sans pouvoir se relever. Ce serait le coup de trop. Parce que si Jo mourrait, Ellen ne tarderait pas à la suivre, incapable de résister à la perte de son seul enfant. Et Dean ne pourrait pas y résister. Il avait mis bien assez de temps à se remettre du décès de son père, s'il s'en était d'ailleurs un jour remis, ce n'était pour en vivre deux autres encore par sa faute.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, l'homme craint à la fois par le Paradis et l'Enfer sanglota, suppliant intérieurement Castiel d'apparaitre. Mais l'ange avait disparu, certainement prisonnier de son ainé maléfique, et il n'y avait personne d'autre capable de sauver la fille de Bill. En cet instant, le guerrier redouté par toute la communauté des chasseurs se sentait de nouveau comme un petit garçon, seul devant un problème impossible à résoudre et ayant désespéramment besoin de l'aide d'un plus fort que lui. Mais son père n'était plus là pour lui donner la solution, et ni Sam ni Ellen n'étaient en état de l'aider. Quant à Bobby, il se trouvait à des dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Il était seul, irrémédiablement seul, et ce constat le poignarda une nouvelle fois en plein cœur.

_"Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose... N'importe qui je m'en fous... Que quelqu'un la sauve..."_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean avait joint instinctivement les mains, murmurant plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Tout comme autrefois il avait agrippé la Bible alors que Lilith le martyrisait, en cet instant il se raccrochait au dernier espoir qu'il lui restait, un miracle. Lui le païen par excellence priait sans s'en apercevoir. Les paupières closes, il entendit soudainement à sa droite un bruit de plumes froissées. Le même son que faisait son protecteur quand il apparaissait.

_"Cas?",_ balbutia-t-il en ouvrant les yeux sans parvenir à y croire.. avant de se figer.

Car l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Castiel, loin de là. En fait, il n'avait même pas l'air d'un ange. Si le chasseur n'avait pas été certain d'avoir entendu des plumes, il aurait pu croire qu'un démon lui faisait face, à moins que ce ne soit l'incarnation vivante de la luxure. Son seul point commun avec son frère était ses yeux d'un bleu intense, en dehors de cela les deux êtres célestes étaient semblables au jour et la nuit: aussi blond que Castiel était brun, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une veste noire s'ouvrant sur un léger tee-short bleu ciel à la coupe en V, l'inconnu ressemblait davantage à un junkie qu'autre chose. Le souvenir du Castiel 2014 fit son retour dans l'esprit embrumé de l'humain et la ressemblance s'imposa alors violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfoiré d'emplumé faisait là? Sous le choc, le jeune homme resta d'abord silencieux, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et la gorge serrée durement à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Puis la peur prit le dessus et il se redressa lentement, les jambes vacillantes, sa main droite venant se poser par réflexe sur le poignard dans son dos.

_"Pas de ça Winchester. Si j'avais voulu te tuer tu serais mort depuis longtemps."_

Le chasseur se figea devant la déclaration. La voix était calme, posée mais il émanait de l'individu qui lui faisait face une puissance qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature divine. La stature droite, l'expression fière, sa réactivité, Dean savait reconnaitre les guerriers après plus de vingt ans d'expérience et ce type, malgré sa dégaine surprenante, en était bel et bien un.

_"Qui êtes-vous?, _souffla-t-il, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes.

_"Un des frères de Castiel._

_"Ça je l'avais compris, merci..."_

Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, quelque soit le connard d'ailes sur pattes qui lui répondrait.

_"Baisse d'un ton avec moi chasseur. Je ne suis pas Cassie."_

Le ton était cette fois sec, l'homme n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle de cette manière c'était évident. L'intéressé le fusilla du regard, il commençait à être habitué aux joutes oratoires avec les anges, Zach était un bon prof.

_"Pourquoi êtes-vous là?, _attaqua-t-il sèchement, à présent parfaitement debout quoiqu'un peu épuisé à force d'avoir pleuré.

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

_"Il me semble que c'est évident. Tu as demandé de l'aide."_

Dean mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent violemment alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en une expression de stupeur non feinte.

_"Vous? Sérieusement?_

_"T'as quelque chose contre Winchester? Il me semble que ta copine, elle, se moquera bien de l'identité de l'ange qui l'aura sauvée quand ses tripes seront remises en place."_

Le dernier ange qui lui avait parlé de cette façon était resté prisonnier d'un cercle de feu sacré dans un hangar. Option que le fils de John envisagea très sérieusement pendant un instant, avant de changer d'avis presque instantanément: ok, ce type semblait imbuvable, et il jurait comme un charretier alors qu'il était sensé descendre de Dieu, mais il avait les pouvoirs nécessaires pour guérir son amie. Cela lui sembla irréel, et il cligna des yeux pour lutter contre l'étourdissement provoqué par le bouleversement dont il était pris devant ce retournement de situation, avant de demander faiblement, toute colère disparue face à l'espoir qui le saisissait:

_"Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça? La sauver?"_

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, son expression s'adoucissant légèrement devant la douleur contenue dans la voix de l'humain dont il avait suivi tout le fil des pensées. Ce dernier sentit les larmes revenir à flot alors qu'un poids énorme disparaissait de ses épaules.

_"Pourquoi?! Pourquoi la sauver? Je croyais que les anges nous détestaient hormis Anna et Cas."_

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord le temps de l'observer quelques instants.

_"On a tous nos dettes Dean. J'en dois plusieurs à Cassie, et vous aider quand il ne le peut pas me permettra de dormir la conscience plus tranquille. De plus, il est hors de question que la Terre explose comme le veulent ces abrutis d'archanges; vous êtes les seuls toi et Samuel à pouvoir stopper ce foutoir, et pour cela vous avez besoin de vos proches. **Tous** vos proches. Alors, non, l'heure de Joanna n'est pas encore venue."_

L'ainé des deux frères fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la réponse cynique et cependant emplie de loyauté envers le brun. Alors tous les emplumés ne soutenaient pas l'Apocalypse? Intéressant. Il nota soigneusement l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire, se promettant de l'analyser plus soigneusement s'ils réussissaient à sortir de cette horreur, et s'interrogea un instant sur l'emploi du surnom affectueux envers son protecteur. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des guerriers célestes de parler ainsi du proscrit. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus dans leurs coutumes de ressembler à un hippie et de jurer à tout bout de champ. Comme quoi on trouvait de tout aussi là-haut. Et puis au fond peu importait, si ce junkie était capable de guérir Jo, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"_Ok_, murmura-t-il, à la grande satisfaction de l'ange. _Si vous pouvez faire quoique ce soit..._

_"J'y mets une condition."_

Bien sûr. Ça l'aurait surpris sinon. Mais le vaisseau de Michael n'était pas dans une situation où il pouvait se permettre de faire du cynisme. Jo avait besoin de soins, ce type pouvait lui en donner, c'était tout ce qui comptait non?

"_Laquelle_?, demanda-t-il, redoutant une traitrise de la part de l'autre dont les rubis bleus s'ancrèrent soudain dans les émeraudes du chasseur, alors que d'un mouvement d'ailes il se trouvait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_"Veille sur elle et sa mère comme tu le fais pour Sam. Je ne pourrai pas toujours intervenir, j'ai mes propres soucis."_

L'ordre -parce que ce n'était pas une demande, le ton dur parlait assez clairement- surprit le blond, qui s'attendait à beaucoup de choses sauf à cela. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, songeant intérieurement que lui demander à lui, le maudit par excellence, de veiller sur ses amies était la pire blague de tous les temps, mais soit, si c'était la condition pour que la blonde reste en vie, cela lui semblait plus que correct, et même assez légitime.

_"Bien. Amène-moi à elle maintenant."_

Dean en aurait bien de nouveau pleuré. Il fallait être honnête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une aide extérieure arrive, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était effondré quelques instants auparavant, parce qu'il était persuadé que la petite allait mourir. Et là... d'un coup... cet espoir fou, presque délirant.. L'ainé des frères se retint de prendre par la main l'inconnu pour le trainer jusqu'à la blessée, il se contenta d'ouvrir avec frénésie la porte donnant sur la boutique, se précipitant vers le trio qui leva la tête en l'entendant courir.

_"Dean?,_ interrogea Sam. _Qu'est-ce qu...'_

Il s'interrompit en apercevant son compagnon, avant de bondir sur ses pieds, la main sur la gachette.

_'Oh du calme! Il est avec moi! Il est là pour sauver Jo!_

_"Quoi?!"_

Les deux femmes avaient tourné également la tête vers eux. Leurs regards fatigués se posèrent sur le nouveau venu, qui grimaça devant l'état de la plus jeune, avant de repousser Sam et venir s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

_"Ils t'ont pas loupée.."_

Il leva la main pour venir la poser sur le ventre de la jeune fille, mais une forte poigne le saisit violemment avant qu'il n'ait pu agir.

_"Minute papillon! Tu toucheras pas ma fille tant que je ne saurai pas qui t'es!"_

Les pupilles châtain d'Ellen étincelaient d'un mélange de peur et de colère. Le genre qui donnait envie aux deux frères de s'enfuir et retourner affronter Meg. Mais face à laquelle le blond se contenta de répondre calmement:

_"Celui qui sauvera ton enfant. Fais-moi confiance, Ellen Harvelle."_

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, puis, sans que Dean ne sache ce qui avait convaincu la mère terrorisée, celle-ci relâcha le poignet de l'être céleste, lui laissant carte blanche. Ce dernier ne perdit pas davantage de temps, se tournant vers la mourante dont le visage était envahi de sueur, cherchant son accord du regard. Elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Les paumes du frère de Castiel vinrent se poser sur la blessure, alors que leur propriétaire fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. L'instant d'après, une lumière blanche éblouissante apparut sous ses doigts, et la plaie commença à se refermer, lentement, déchirure après déchirure, veine après après veine, tache de sang après tache de sang. Un hoquet s'échappa de la bouche de Sam, alors qu'Ellen ne pouvait retenir un cri de surprise. Jo avait fermé les yeux, semblant s'apaiser au fur et à mesure des soins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé un ventre intact.

_"Oh mon dieu!"_

La brune avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes se déversant en torrents d'eau salée sur ses joues alors qu'elle réalisait soudainement que sa fille, son enfant, son bébé était sauvé. Derrière elle, Dean s'était effondré dans les bras de son frère, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Les longues mains de Sam se refermèrent dans son dos alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, les iris rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait juste devant eux, la gorge tellement nouée qu'il en était incapable de dire le moindre mot. Un miracle. C'était un vrai miracle.

_"Johanna!"_

A peine le blond s'était-il retiré que sa mère lui sautait dessus pour la plaquer contre elle, la serrant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme pour se prouver que c'était bien la vérité, qu'elle ne rêvait pas. L'amie de John fourra son nez dans les cheveux de son enfant, inspirant longuement son odeur, s'imprégnant de sa présence ô combien essentielle à sa vie.

_"Je vais bien maman..."_, murmura doucement la miraculée en la serrant à son tour maladroitement.

Elle-même avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Du regard, la jeune fille chercha son sauveur, qui s'était relevé pour laisser la place à Ellen.

_"Merci..."_

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un bruit sourd derrière eux les fit alors se tourner, et ils aperçurent Dean qui s'était affaissé par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains pour tenter de contenir son émotion, alors que son cadet avait agrippé une étagère, fermant les yeux pour souffler longuement.

_"Putain Jo... plus... plus jamais..."_

La voix faible du plus jeune résonna dans le silence de la boutique, avant que l'ancien buveur de sang ne se redresse lentement pour fixer leur bienfaiteur.

_"Je ne sais pas qui tu es... Ni pourquoi tu as fait cela... Juste que tu es un ange... mais merci._

_"Ouais..." _La voix rauque de son frère vint faire écho à la sienne. _"Tu l'as sauvée... Je déteste l'idée d'être redevable à un emplumé, mais merci... merci."_

Il avait soufflé les derniers mots, sa gorge se serrant de nouveau.

_"Oh et merde."_

Au diable la dignité. D'un bond, il fut debout, et sauta à son tour sur Jo pour la serrer contre lui, imité presque immédiatement par Sam qui les rejoignit pour une embrassade commune. C'était sûrement stupide, mais ils en avaient tous besoin. L'ange les regarda faire sans commenter, leur enviant silencieusement une famille si unie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la sienne ne l'avait plus été, des millénaires en fait. Et en parlant de famille...

_"Castiel est coincé avec Lucifer. Il veut le forcer à passer dans son camp."_

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

_"Quoi?!"_

Dean s'était redressé, une lueur de panique et de colère brûlant dans son regard vert. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il avait disparu? Le frère du prisonnier s'étonna encore une fois silencieusement du lien désormais célèbre qui unissait l'humain à son cadet, avant d'ajouter.

_"Cela n'a rien de surprenant, Castiel est un rebelle, il ne peut que l'intéresser._

_"Comment tu sais ça?, _interrogea le supposé vaisseau du Diable, s'attirant un regard noir.

_"Vous avez les portables, on a nos propres liens. Je peux les sentir si je le veux, savoir où ils se trouvent. Lucifer en particulier a une résonance très forte dans nos grâces."_

Les humains ne commentèrent pas l'amertume difficilement dissimulée dans la voix de leur interlocuteur, se contentant d'écouter attentivement.

_"Tu sais où ils sont?, _demanda le plus âgé des chasseurs, ce à quoi l'ange acquiesça silencieusement. _Génial. Tu peux sentir comment il va?",_ ne put-il s'empêcher de vouloir savoir, inquiet pour son ami.

"_Sa peur et sa rage pulsent dans tout mon être. Vous devez vous hâter, j'ignore combien de temps il pourra tenir._

_"Et comment on sort?,_ s'exclama Jo qui s'était relevée, aidé de sa mère. _Ces sales bêtes sont toujours dehors avec leur salope de maitresse!_

_"Je vais régler ce souci."_

Sa réponse provoqua un frisson dans l'assemblée. On aurait dit que Meg et ses chiens de l'Enfer n'étaient qu'un détail pour lui, le genre qu'on peut régler en quelques minutes. Sa voix était calme, _trop_ calme. Le même style de ton qu'employait parfois son frère quand il passait en mode guerrier céleste. Généralement, leurs ennemis prenaient très cher dans l'heure qui suivait. Les humains se retinrent de déglutir; ils oubliaient parfois à quel point les anges pouvaient être puissants, et celui-là l'était clairement.

_"Restez là. Toi,_ ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la blonde, _tu te reposes, et tu manges quelque chose. Hors de question que tu fasses un malaise en pleine bagarre parce que tu as le ventre vide."_

Et il maitrisait l'humour humain, en plus. La vache, ils étaient vraiment bien tombés. Un dernier regard, et le combattant disparut dans un froufrou de plumes. Le silence résonna quelques secondes, puis Dean vit les trois autres se tourner vivement vers lui.

_"Ok, je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications"_, lâcha calmement Sam, la mère et la fille approuvant de la tête.

Youpi, il se serait bien passé de cette conversation. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il craignait quelques cris justifiés. Un soupir lui échappa, il était coincé. En quelques mots, le jeune homme leur résuma l'entrevue dans la réserve, éludant volontairement son désespoir. Et comme prévu, des exclamations ne tardèrent pas à jaillir.

_"Tu sais même pas son nom et tu as accepté qu'il la guérisse?, _s'outra son frère, manifestement scandalisé par le manque de bon sens du plus âgé.

_"Est-ce que j'avais le choix?_, s'exclama alors le chasseur, bien décidé à se défendre. _Jo était en train de crever, et il pouvait la sauver! J'ai autant halluciné que vous quand il m'a dit qui il était, surtout que sérieux, moins angélique que lui tu meurs, mais il avait les moyens de la guérir et c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu!"_

Il expira lentement, soudainement très fatigué. Le groupe n'était là que depuis le matin et il avait la sensation que des semaines étaient passées. La colère des siens sembla s'apaiser, et la lassitude apparut sur leur visage à leur tour.

_"Qui est ce type bordel?,_ murmura le géant aux longues mèches brunes._ Depuis quand les anges nous aident?"_

Ça, ils aimeraient bien tous le savoir. Sans davantage commenter, le groupe se dispersa, s'installant pour attendre le retour de l'inconnu. Sam se chargea de vérifier les protections de sel, alors que Dean fouillait dans les rayons pour trouver de la nourriture à donner à l'ex-blessée qui s'était rassise par terre, sa mère à ses cotés. Il se servit également, autant reprendre des forces lui aussi. Un silence apaisant tomba sur le magasin, permettant à chacun de se remettre lentement de ses émotions. Une partie de leur angoisse avait disparu en apprenant que Castiel était en vie et en bonne santé, et cela, ça n'avait pas de prix. Quant à son frère maléfique, les deux vaisseaux archangéliques commençaient à assez bien connaitre leur camarade pour savoir qu'il était capable de le gérer quelques temps encore, le temps nécessaire pour leur permettre de venir le sauver. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils attendaient, un quart d'heure peut-être, une demie-heure plus sûrement, lorsqu'un bruit de plumes désormais familier résonna à leurs oreilles. Se redressant, la Team vit que leur défenseur du jour était de retour. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bazar, et il arborait quelques vilaines coupures, mais en dehors de cela l'homme semblait intact.

_"C'est bon."_

A peine trente minutes pour butter des chiens infernaux et leur maitresse. Terrifiant. C'est la pensée qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit de chaque humain dans la salle.

_"Tu... tu les as tous eus?,_ interrogea indécise Jo.

L'intéressé eut un fin sourire, froid, dur, cruel, qui leur provoqua une nouvelle sueur froide. L'ange aurait voulu tous les tuer qu'ils seraient morts dans la seconde, ils en étaient conscients.

_"Tu en avais déjà abattu pas mal, je n'ai fait que finir le boulot. L'abomination a tenté de s'enfuir mais elle ne faisait pas le poids.'_

Une manière très courtoise d'expliquer que Meg était morte définitivement. Encore une bonne nouvelle.

_"Je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de rester ici plus longtemps, je risquerais de me faire repérer par les sbires de Zachariah et c'est hors de question."_

Un ange en fuite? Voilà qui expliquait certaines choses.

_"Dean?_

_"Oui?"_

L'exilé se rapprocha de lui.

_"Tu es celui qui as le lien le plus puissant avec mon frère, je vais t'indiquer où le retrouver._

_"Comment?,_ voulut savoir le protégé du banni.

_"Comme cela"_, expliqua l'ange aux boucles blondes en posant sa main sur son front.

Un flux d'énergie traversa le chasseur de part en part, le faisant vaciller.

_"Wow! C'était puissant!,_ s'exclama-il en clignant des yeux, sa tête tournant légèrement.

_"Il te suffira à présent de penser à Cassie pour que ton instinct te conduise à lui._

_"C'est tout? C'est aussi simple que cela?"_

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour faire un essai. L'image du brun au trenchcoat et aux yeux bleus océan apparut dans son esprit. Presque aussitôt, des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens l'envahirent, alors qu'il entendait une autre voix que celle de son frère d'armes s'élever.

_**"Hé bien Castiel, tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis."**_

Un mélange de peur et de rage le saisirent, un mélange, il réalisa, qui n'était pas le sien. Il ressentait les émotions de son ami face au diable, sa colère, sa terreur, son inquiétude pour eux. C'était puissant, incroyable, il n'avait jamais vécu cela; bien sûr, parmi les enfants d'Azazel se trouvaient des empathes, mais lui-même n'avait jamais expérimenté cette sensation. Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité, la boutique réapparut autour de lui, ainsi que le visage inquiet de son cadet.

_"Dean ça va?_

_"Hein? Heu oui... Cas .. il.. wow... J'étais dans sa tête, ça faisait bizarre..." _Il se tourna vers l'étranger_ "Merci."_

Encore une fois, l'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il semblait prêt à disparaitre lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

"_Attend_!" Jo s'était rapprochée. Elle était encore un peu pâle mais son état était plus que satisfaisant. _"J'aimerai bien connaitre le nom de mon sauveur. C'est un minimum je pense."_

Le frère du brun hésita, quoique son visage resta impénétrable. Il ne devrait pas répondre, c'était trop dangereux, mais de toute manière le groupe le décrirait forcément à Cassie quand ils le retrouveraient. Et son cher petit frère ne manquerait pas de le reconnaitre. Le temps de l'exil était révolu. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et murmura, juste avant de disparaitre:

_"Balthazar. Je m'appelle Balthazar.'_

**FIN**

* * *

**Oui j'ai osé! Je l'ai sauvée! Pourquoi? Parce que! Je nie sa mort je la refuse, elle et Ellen étaient la famille des boys... *toujours en deuil* Une façon comme une autre de tourner la page...**

**Si on me demande pourquoi Balthy, honnêtement je n'en sais rien. J'avais besoin d'un ange pour guérir Jo, bien différent de Castiel, son nom m'est venu à l'esprit tout de suite. J'espère avoir respecté son caractère, mon visionnage actuellement s'est arrêté au 5x10, je ne connais de lui que les fics et les extraits vidéos de la saison 6, donc pardon si certaines choses ne semblent pas crédibles.**

**De même, j'espère avoir respecté le caractère de Dean, et bien montré son introspection..**

**Bon sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D**


End file.
